


Silent love

by Thelorelord



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelorelord/pseuds/Thelorelord
Summary: The love of my heart was a monster in others. Some call him the body of evil, while he shows me love.





	Silent love

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some Jason x reader lemon just because I do not believe there is enough out there.
> 
> First person from my OC.

I loved this place for reasons others could never truly see. The lake was always so crystal clear, the forests so empty due to the fear of being killed. But I have a secret, what if I told I never have to fear for my life here. That the same force that others fear in, I draw comfort from.

Jason is the man I draw comfort from, the man I love the man I see every so often.

Many had fallen to the hands of this man my heart had done the same.  He must feel the same as me or he would not have cleaned his cabin, stole clothes, let me hug him, took off his mask once and let me kiss him, and even showed me his mother.

My elbow fling up to catch myself on the cheap fabric of the seat in front of me. Hollowing my chest, causing me to have to take a deep breath of thirty people’s morning breath. God I hate taking the metal death trap, but it is the only way to get to him.

Space became less available as my stop came closer and closer.

Transportation does not run through camp Crystal Lake nor does it even come close to the entrance. Just out of sheer fear of Jason. So walking was my only option, the last time I drove he shot an arrow into the window. Narrowly missing me, after that he just avoided me as he was a bull and I was glass.

The bus slowed once more this time it was my turn to leave. I did all too gingerly, my lips curled into a smile my feet moving with my heart. Spontaneously.

I could not wait to see my Jason.

Out of memory I navigate the forest. A bent tree means a right, a dying bush means your close. A trail of blood means a certain person was hear not too long ago

Following the crimson streaks leads me to his cabin yes, but otherwise he would not be near where the trails stops. He doesn’t like to approach his mother bloody.

He goes down to his bunker most of the time, resets his traps and sharpens his blade. No one else know that there is a secret door leading underground. He is most likely going to be there. But I don’t get to be there for very often. It’s like a man in his work station. 

Though like I said he did clean his cabin for me to stay in. He is probably not expecting me. I usually come in the spring and fall. But winter was going to be lonely, I had refused one to many men for Jason and my family was fed up. Apparently my mom and dad are too sick to visit or have visitors. But Aunt Carmen said the rest of the family is going.

Fine I don’t need them, I will just cook for Jason then… Does he even eat?

The back-pack on my back felt heavier as my conscious is now scratching at me, it would be rude to eat in front of him. I hope he doesn’t mind.

I stopped at the cabin, his cabin. I was now almost a full joy, even though the wind started to pick up I still felt warm. Perhaps snow would start to fall, I never been in a snowy forest before.  I wonder if Janson likes the snow, then again he does not like water.

The door creaks open, I wonder inside stumbling to Jason’s room. The bed was blanket was slight pushed aside, he was just here.

The same creak of the door opened, the front door. Lead seemed to cover my feet, I wasn’t Jason who opened the door. He does it quietly. But someone else did.

“Hey girl, what are you doing here. Do you know the freak lives here.“ The bloodied man shrieked.

I whipped around to run away from the man. I run five steps before hearing a gurgling behind me.

I turn around to see the man’s throat slit and flooded with blood.

The silent man standing next to him. His chest rising and falling with quite strength.

“Hi Jason. Didn’t expect me?” I squeak, still fazed from his very resent kill.

He walked slowly towards me, his breathing getting heavier.

My body got lifted of the ground, over Jason’s shoulder.

He put me back down in is bunkers bed. It seemed as if he didn’t know what else to do. He just stared at me, like he wanted to say something.

“I have food to cook, do you want some. I also came here because I missed you and was alone for the holidays."I explained.

He tilted his head. Reminding me of the gift in my bag. I shrug the bag of my shoulders, retrieving the gift.

Handing him a package rapped in a dull wrapping paper not to discourage him from opening it. 

Still when he got it he just examined it heavily. 

I took the package back and peeled the paper back just a little. Handing back to him.

He seemed to get it this time, he started to carefully peel the paper off the gift. Revealing wool fabric, hand - made gloves. 

The gloves now snugging his hands tightly. He flexed his hands testing out the fingerless gloves. 

"Do you like them?” I question. 

He stares at me, I could feel that was his yes.

“ I am going start cooking now.” I try to move.“ I say. I roll off to the side, trying to move past him. His arms catch me, pulling me back to where I started.

"Yes, Jason?” I whisper his name. He always jumps at his name. But this time he jumped towards me. 

His fingers found my sleeves, tugging at them. He wanted me to go with him,his way of asking. 

“Yes Jason” I say.“What ever it is I trust you.”

He lugs me over his shoulder once more taking me though unfamiliar territory. 

Stopping in front of a crude looking cabin. As I step inside I notice very small details. 

The place was furnished, probably stolen from somewhere. It was also rather large. 

He cupped my waist, lowering me to the ground. Doing something he has never done before,he held my hand.

Slightly tugging it, he wants me to follow him. He ducked in a room.

Tears of joy filled my eyes,a cradle was pushed into the corner. 

He then lowered himself onto his knees, pressing my hand to his mask. And his mask into my belly. 

“Do you want a child?” I asked him.

He responded by grabbing my inner thighs lifting me up.

My weight getting carried from the room to the room next over. 

Dropping me onto the fairly sized bed. Lifting up my shirt slightly, asking for my permission. I nod at him.

My long-sleeves and pants got ripped off in his wake of his hunger.

My body now exposed to the cold raised.

His body pressed against mine. Hips pressed against mine,as well as his clothed erection against my bare bottom.

I lift my hips rubbing his pants of to his knees. Also seeing that he wears no underwear.

My wetness waiting to be entered, he push into me as soft as he could. Pulling me into his death grip. His hips slapping against mine.

He pushing hit my buddle of nerves almost each time. By pure accident probably yes but regardless he was.

For a probably virgin he had lasted at least three hours. He seemed resistance to pleasure. Him being dead silent compared to me. With my moaning, whining, and whimpering.

Each time my back arched in climax, he pulled out from me giving me time to recover. 

When I pulled his hips towards mine he pushes back into me.

The only noise he makes is when he finished inside me. His seed spilling into.

He rolls on to the side next to me. Staring into my eyes,I stare into the holes of his mask.

I run my hands over his masks, pulling on it. He didn’t move back from my touch so I pushed his mask up.

Seeing his face made my heart melt, a little grin tugged a my lips. I wasn’t because the way he looks. Because he trusts me to see his face.

I place a kiss on his lips. 

“I love you Jason.” 

My dream must a shared with his, my belly was full and my body engulfed in his arms.


End file.
